When Our Heart Became One
by satsukiyurami
Summary: Suikoden III FanFic Geddoe x Queen. Maaf ya kalau ceritanya jelek, maklum pemula... jangan lupa ngasih review ya
1. Chapter 1

Geddoe x Queen Fan Fiction: When Our Heart Became One

Chapter 1 : In The Middle of Night

Di Penginapan Vinay Del Zexay…

…..

_Sunyi… _

_Sepi…. _

_Rasanya dulu aku tidak pernah seperti ini… _Ujar Geddoe dalam hati sambil meminum winenya

"Apa yang sedang anda renungkan Geddoe?" Tanya Queen yang muncul dari pintu lalu kemudian duduk di bangku yang berada di depan Geddoe

"Oh Queen aku kira kau siapa" Ucap Geddoe sambil meminun winenya lagi

Queen memutar matanya " 'Aku kira kau siapa?' apa anda berpikir kalau tumben Queen masih bangun jam segini dan bukan Ace yang datang" Ucap Queen sambil meniru mimik Geddoe.

"Ah maaf"

Queen tertawa " Sudahlah Geddoe tidak apa-apa kok."

"Queen bagaimana dengan yang lain?". Tanya Geddoe

"Aila dan Joker sudah tidur, lalu Jackques sedang berjaga seperti biasanya dan kalau Ace aku tidak tahu dia sedang apa tapi mungkin dia sedang merayu wanita"

"Queen kau tidak tidur?" Tanya Geddoe

"Aku tak bisa tidur karena aku merasa sunyi dan sepi tanpa alasan yang jelas". Jawab Queen sambil menghela nafas.

Geddoe meletakkan gelas berisi wine di meja

"Sunyi dan sepi?" Geddoe mengernyitkan dahinya

"? Ya, apa ada yang salah Geddoe?" Tanya Queen sambil memandang Geddoe dengan tatapan yang aneh.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu sunyi dan sepi malam ini" Jawabnya sambil mengambil kembali gelas winenya.

"Sungguh suatu kebetulan" jawab Queen

"Queen" Ujar Geddoe

"Ya Geddoe?" jawab Queen

"Maukah kau minum wine bersamaku?" tawar Geddoe

_Geddoe mengajakku minum?_ Ujar Queen dalam hati

"Ya baiklah mungkin setelah minum-minum aku bisa tidur" Jawab Queen sambil mengambil gelas yang masih kosong.

Lalu keduanya minum bersama hingga Queen menyadari bahwa botol wine sudah kosong dan…

"Geddoe apa kau mau tambah winenya?" Tanya Queen

"Ya, tolong oper botol winenya kepadaku"

"Ini Ged- ah!" Queen terkejut karena tangan dia tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan tangan Geddoe

_PRANG!_

"Maaf Geddoe" ucap Queen dengan panik dan memungut pecahan kaca botol yang jatuh

"Sudah tidak apa-apa ini salahku juga" jawab Geddoe sambil menolong Queen memungut pecahan kaca botol.

"Queen kau sudah selesai memungut pecahan kacanya?" Tanya Geddoe

"Ya sudah, dan tinggal dibuang saja" jawab Queen

"Biar aku saja yang membuangnya,kau istirahat saja" Ujar Geddoe

"Hei Geddoe terima kasih ya sudah membantuku memungut pecahan kaca botol"

"Ya, sama-sama" balas Geddoe tanpa ekspreksi

_Lagi-lagi tanpa ekspresi_ keluh Queen dalam hati

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu selamat malam Geddoe"

"Ya selamat malam" jawab Geddoe sambil mengambil botol wine yang lain

_Sunyi dan sepi lagi…_ Geddoe dan Queen kembali merasakan hal tersebut, dan merasa malam ini adalah malam paling terpanjang.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : The Next Day

Pagi hari yang cerah di penginapan di Vinay Del Zexay di mana aktivitas berlangsung seperti dan bawahannya berkumbul di bar penginapan sambil menunggu Ace yang masih belum bangun dari tidurnya…

"Pagi semua hoamm" Sapa Ace sambil menuruni tangga

"Kau ini habis ngapain saja semalam?" Keritik Joker dengan nada yang sarcasm

"Masih mending aku bagun tauk!" Balas Ace

"Sudah bangun telat masih berani bicara seperti itu?" Joker semakin sewot dengan perkataan Ace yang dilontarkan kepadanya

"Hei Jackques bicaralah sesuatu pada Joker! "

Jackques diam lalu dia berbicara. "Aku tidak pernah bangun telat jadi.." Lalu dia kembali diam

"Payah kau Jackques!" Ace makin kesal apalagi Joker menertawakannya

"Yang payah itu kau Ace!" Tukas Aila lalu memesan soda untuk yang ketiga kalinya

"Grrr anak kecil jangan ikut campur!" Ace pun makin sewot

"Apa katamu?" Aila pun jadi ikutan sewot

"Sudah,sudah kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja!" Queen menengahi mereka untuk berhenti bertengkar.

"Baik,baik" Ace pun mengalah walaupun dia masih keki dengan Joker dan Aila begitupula sebaliknya

"Jadi Geddoe hari ini kita pergi ke Lake Castle kan?" Tanya Queen lalu dia melotot ke Ace dan Joker agar mereka berdua tidak adu mulut lagi hanya karena hal yang sepele.

"Ya, itu benar sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang, makin cepat makin lebih baik."

"Oke Boss!" Jawab Ace sambil hormat

Lalu Geddoe dan bawahannya pun meninggalkan penginapan Vinay Del Zexay lalu mereka melakukan perjalanan ke Lake Geddoe merasakan perasaan yang mengganjal dan aneh ketika melihat Queen…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Welcome To Lake Castle But…

"Tuan Geddoe, Ace, Joker, Jackques, Aila dan Queen selamat datang di Lake Castle!" Teriak Cecile sambil melambaikan tangan dari gerbang"

"He! Anak gadis muda masih enerjik seperti biasanya" Joker tersenyum melihat Cecile

"Cecile!" Teriak Aila sambil berlari kemudian dia memeluk Cecile dan Cecile juga memeluknya

"Bagaimana kabarmu Aila?

"Baik-baik saja Cecile!" lalu mereka berdua melepaskan pelukan mereka,Cecile pun tersenyum karena dia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan sahabatnya tersebut

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini Cecile?" Sebastian lari tergopoh-gopoh lalu menyeka keringatnya dan terkejut melihat siapa yang datang berkunjung.

"Tuan Geddoe dan yang lainnya! Wah sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa!"

"Lama?" Geddoe mengkerutkan keningnya "Kita hanya sudah 5 bulan tidak berjumpa"

"Tapi itu lama untuk kami tuan,karena anda pengelana 5 bulan tidak lama" Kata Cecile

"Ah jangan lama-lama di gerbang! Tuan Geddoe dan yang lainnya silahkan masuk! Tuan Thomas dan yang lainnya pasti senang melihat anda" Sebastian kembali menyeka keringatnya

"Terima kasih" Geddoe dan yang lainnya pun kemudian masuk ke dalam istana,Geddoe memutuskan untuk bertemu Thomas sedangkan yang lainnya memilih jalan-jalan di sekitar istana sambil menunggu Geddoe.

"Haah" Queen menghela nafasnya sambil memandang danau yang berada di depan restoran Mamie. Queen merasa bingung karena akhir-akhir ini dia merasakan perasaan yang menganjal dan aneh setiap kali ia melihat Geddoe.

"Wah,wah coba lihat siapa yang sedang bingung". Queen merasa familiar dengan suara yang berada di belakangnya.

"Elaine". Kata Queen sambil mengumpat dan kesal dalam hati kenapa harus ada Elaine disini dia melihat dirinya yang sedang kebingungan.

Elaine yang menyadari bahwa Queen kesal dengan kehadiran dirinya dan terlebih lagi Queen nampaknya sedang kebingungan Elaine memutuskan untuk tidak menyindirnya supaya Queen tidak stress dan semakin kesal, lalu dia duduk di bangku dan wajahnya berhadapan dengan Queen.

"Kelihatannya kau sedang bingung ya Queen, kau sedang ada masalah apa?".

"Bukan urusanmu Elaine" jawab Queen sambil memandang ke istana "Kau ada disini sejak kapan?".

"Sejak dua hari yang lalu, Duke lelah mengerjakan tugasnya lalu kemudian dia ingin istirahat disini sekitar 3 minggu.".

"Oh" jawab Queen dengan datar. "Aku dengar kau sudah menikah dengan Duke ya?".

"Ya, begitulah aku terkejut ketika dia menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku jujur saja aku juga menyukainya lalu setelah 1 tahun kami menjalin hubungan dia melamarku aku benar-benar terkejut ketika tahu bahwa ternyata takdirku terikat dengan Duke…"

"Begitu ya…andai aku seberani itu…" Queen kembali menghela nafasnya.

Elaine mengernyitkan dahinya dan bingung " Queen apa maksudmu?".

"Ah itu.. sebetulnya, tolong jangan kasih tahu ke yang lainnya" Kemudian Queen membisikkan sesuatu ke Elaine.

"APA?" Teriak Elaine yang terkejut setelah mendengar bisikkan Queen dan orang-orang disekitar menengok kearah Elaine.

"Ah shhh!" Isyarat Queen sambil menaruh jari di depan bibirnya.

"Ma, maaf" Lalu Elaine berdehem." Queen itu artinya kau menyukai dia"

"Ya aku rasa begitu sekarang seku selalu memikirkan dia setiap hari." Queen menundukkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan kartu as bergambar King bersimbol sekop dari sakunya dan memandang kartu tersebut.

"Queen!", Tegur Elaine. "Berhentilah memandang kartu tersebut kau harus—"

"Aku mengerti Elaine" jawab Queen dengan pendek lalu kembali menyimpan kartu tersebut kembali ke sakunya namun dia masih resah memikirkan perasaanya.

" Kenapa kau tidak mengejekku seperti biasanya?". Tanya Queen dengan penuh selidik

"Kau mau kuejek? Alasanku tidak mengejekmu karena aku tidak berminat setelah melihat wajahmu yang muram, lagipula kau sedang resah kan?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Same Feeling But…

Di kamar Thomas…

"Ah tuan Geddoe! Silahkan duduk"

"Terima kasih Thomas" Geddoe pun duduk dan dia merasa bahwa ruangan ini—kamar Thomas semakin luas dan terasa aneh, mungkin karena dia sudah lama tidak ke Lake Castle.

"Sudah lama ya anda tidak datang kemari, semenjak lima bulan yang lalu" Kata Thomas sambil menyeduh the dan setelah selesai dia memberikan secangkir teh ke Geddoe dan Geddoe meminum the tersebut.

"Jadi" kata Thomas sambil minum teh "Ada perlu apa anda kesini?"

"Untuk istirahat atau lebih tepatnya melarikan diri dari kerjaan yang tidak ada habisnya". Geddoe kembali meminum tehnya.

Thomas tertawa "silahkan istirahat selama yang anda inginkan"

"Baiklah kalau begitu". Geddoe bangkit dari bangku "Terima kasih untuk tehnya aku ingin istirahat di bar".

"Tuan Geddoe"

"Ya Thomas"

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan anda, anda baik-baik saja kan?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja Thomas,permisi" Geddoe meninggalkan kamar Thomas secepat mungkin agar Thomas tidak banyak bertanya.

Di bar Geddoe minum-minum sendirian, baginya ini menguntungkan karena Ace, Joker, Jackques dan Aila berada di luar dan ia bisa minum dengan tenang tanpa ada yang mengganggunya. Namun sayangnya datang seseorang yang selalu menganggap dirinya rival dan mengusik ketenangan Geddoe.

"Yo Geddoe". Sapa Duke lalu dia duduk di samping Geddoe.

Dalam hatinya Geddoe mengutuk Duke yang kenapa harus datang di saat ini ketika dia sedang bimbang akan suatu hal.

"Hmm". Seringai Duke sambil menatap Geddoe.

"Apa? ada yang salah?". Tanya Geddoe sambil meneguk winenya dan berharap Duke tidak membuatnya kesal karena sewaktu-waktu bisa saja dia akan meninju Duke, seperti yang dia lakukan terhadap salah satu penduduk di Le Buque.

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu ya?". Tebak Duke

Namun Geddoe diam saja dan tidak menanggapinya walaupun apa yang dikatakan oleh Duke itu sesungguhnya sangat tepat sasaran.

"He berlagak sok cuek, tapi sebetulnya apa yang kukatakan itu tepat ssasaran kan?" Kata Duke sambil penasaran apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh rivalnya. Geddoe tidak menyangka bahwa Duke bisa menebaknya dan dia memutuskan untuk memberitahukan Duke apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

"Sebetulnya begini Duke". Geddoe pun menceritakan apa yang sebetulnya dia pikirkan dan dirinya selalu merasa aneh setiap kali melihat Queen.

"Ukh!". Duke tersedak setelah mendengar cerita Geddoe. "Itu artinya kau menyukai dia".

"Ya aku tahu tapi". Geddoe semakin bingung

"Dengar, dulu aku juga sama seperti dirimu aku selalu merasa aneh setiap melihat Elaine dan entah kenapa aku jadi selalu memikirkan dia. Lalu aku paham bahwa sebetulnya aku menyukai dia. Setelah itu aku meberanikan diriku dan aku sangat senang sekaligus terkejut ketika dia menerima perasaanku, terlebih lagi ternyata dia menyukaiku." Jelas Duke dengan panjang lebar.

"Tapi tetap saja aku sulit mengungkapkan perasaanku". Jawab Geddoe sambil menghela nafas

"Dengar ya Geddoe". Kata Duke sambil menyilangkan tangannya." Kau itu pria, jadi kau harus berani dan menerima resikonya".

"Kurasa kau benar". Jawab Geddoe namun dalam hatinya Geddoe benar-benar iri pada Duke yang berani menyatakan perasaanya pada Elaine sedangkan dia? Ragu-ragu mengungkapkan perasaanya pada Queen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : Rain **

Malam hari di Lake Castle… dimana sebagian penghuni dan pengunjung sudah tidur namun bar milik Anne masih ramai dipenuhi oleh para pria yang terbiasa minum pada malam hari kecuali Geddoe yang memutuskan untuk berada di luar sambil memandang bulan yang muncul di malam ini.

"Betul-betul sepi sekali di luar". Ucapnya dan lagi dia merasa kesepian

_Apa yang sedang Queen lakukan malam ini? _Pikirnya lalu dia memutuskan untuk memandang danau yang berada di depan restoran. Namun dia terkejut bukan karena restoran itu masih buka, tapi karena dia melihat Queen yang berdiri disana sendirian sambil memandang bulan.

"Siapa disana?" Hardik Queen sambil mengeluarkan pedang miliknya dari sarung pedangnya.

"Ini aku" jawab Geddoe "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

Queen kembali menaruh pedangnya di sarungnya "Aku tak bisa tidur lalu memutuskan untuk melihat setelah itu aku bisa tidur". Jawabnya "Kalau kau?"

Geddoe tersenyum "Sama sepertimu tak bisa tidur anehnya aku merasa kesepian"

Queen terkejut "kesepian?" Queen mngernyitkan dahinya "Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama"

"Sungguh?" Geddoe ragu-ragu

Queen menyilangkan tangannya "Hei Geddoe barusan kau meragukanku ya?"

Lalu mendadak turun hujan dan keduanya menjadi panik karena hujan turun dengan tiba-riba.

"Wah, wah!" Queen panik

Geddoe menarik lengan Queen untuk mencari tempat berteduh kemudian dia ingat bahwa trade shop selalu terbuka dan jarang dikunci..

"Ah payah!" Keluh Queen baju dan badanku jadi basah!"

"Hei jangan lupa aku juga kebasahan" celetuk Geddoe

Lalu mereka berdua tertawa, Geddoe yang menyadari kalau tangannya masih menggandeng Queen langsung melepaskan tangannya.

"Maaf" Ujar Geddoe

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok Geddoe, achoo!".

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Geddoe khawatir

"Tidak apa-apa hanya kedinginan kok" Jawab Queen "achoo!" Queen bersin lagi.

"Queen kemarikan tangan kananmu".

"Eh memangnya kenapa?" Queen bingung

"Sudah kemarikan saja". Perintah Geddoe.

"Eh baiklah" Queen lalu mengulurkan tangannya

Geddoe lalu mengecup tangan Queen dengan True Fire Rune. Queen terkejut karena Geddoe menghangatkan badannya dengan cara mengecup tangannya dengan menggunakan Rune Geddoe.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Queen dengan gugup

"Ya sudah selesai". Jawab Geddoe

"Kau tahu Queen aku mensyukuri satu hal."

"Apa itu?" Queen penasaran

"Bahwa bersinmu tidak seperti Viki, kalau kau bersinmu seperti Viki kita berdua pasti keteleport di tempat antar berantah".

"Hei! Itu Tidak lucu!" Jawab Queen sambil tersenyum. Queen memandang ke luar dan ia menyadari bahwa hujan sudah berhenti.

"Kau mau keluar menemaniku melihat bulan Geddo?" Ajak Queen

"Tentu". Jawabnya "supaya kau dan aku merasa ngantuk".

Lalu mereka berdua keluar dari Trade Shop dan kembali ke depan danau yang berada di depan restoran.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : Oh Moon Show Your Light**

"Ah akhirnya hujannya sudah berhenti turun". Ucap Queen sambil memadandang bulan

"Kelihatannya kau senang Queen".

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Queen "aku sangat menyukai bulan entah kenapa rasanya damai".

"Apa karena itu kau menamai pedangmu dengan embel-embel Luna?". Tanya Geddoe "Kalau tidak salah nama lain bulan adalah bulan".

"Ya benar". Jawab Queen "Tapi…" Queen memandang Geddoe ragu-ragu apa dia harus mengungkapkan perasaannya sekarang atau tidak.

" Tapi kenapa Queen?". Geddoe bingung kenapa Queen menatap dirinya

"Tidak apa-apa". Queen tersenyum dan dia merasa untuk tidak mengungkapkan perasaannya karena nampaknya sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat.

"Geddoe".

"? Ya Queen?".

"Bolehkah aku menyender di pundakmu?". Kata Queen ragu-ragu

"Boleh saja". Jawab Geddoe walaupun dia bingung dengan permintaan Queen yang jarang sekali ia ucapkan.

Queen pun menyender di pundak Geddoe lalu memandang bulan yang bersinar di malam hari, bagaikan matahari di siang hari namun tidak terik juga tidak pernah menyilaukan mata.

"Geddoe kau lebih suka bulan atau matahari?".

"Aku tidak tahu…" Jawab Geddoe "atau lebih tepatnya tidak pernah memikirkannya".

"Oh begitu". Queen menghela nafasnya ia tahu pasti Geddoe tidak pernah memikirkannya.

Geddoe menyadari kalau Queen nampaknya sedang sedih."Tapi kalau kupikir-pikir bulan jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada matahari". Jawab Geddoe

"Kenapa?" Queen penasaran

"Tidak terlalu menyilaukan juga tidak terik".

Queen menggenggam tangan Geddoe dan melihat mata kirinya, yang memakai penutup mata karena buta.

"Queen?". Geddoe bingung karena Queen menggenggam tangan dan mata kirinya – yang sudah lama buta.

Queen merasa janggal ia sudah lama tahu kalau mata Geddoe itu sudah lama buta namun kenapa ia baru sekali ini merasakan perasaan yang janggal karena mata kiri Geddoe.

"Ah maaf". Kata Queen sambil melepaskan tangan Geddoe

"Queen kau kenapa kau selalu sedih?". Tanya Geddoe sudah lama dia ingin menanyakan ini

"Kau menyadarinya ya?". Queen menunggingkan senyumnya "Ada dua alasan kenapa aku sedih".

"Dua?" Geddoe bingung

" Yang pertama yaitu Sanadyku tercinta yang hancur karena Harmonia".

"Ah". Geddoe merasa bersalah

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah karena tak bisa menyelamatkan Sanady".

"Lalu yang kedua?". Tanya Geddoe penasaran

"Rahasia". Jawab Queen dengan singkat lalu kemudian dia berdiri dan meregangkan tangannya "Geddoe apa kau sudah ngantuk?".

"Sudah".

"Sama aku juga".

"Kalau begitu mari kita ke dalam istana". Ajak Geddoe

"Baiklah Geddoe~".

Keduanya pun berjalan menuju istana namun hati mereka berdua bergejolak akhirnya mereka berdua pun memutuskan lusa akan menjadi hari penentuan dari hati mereka..


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 : The Next Day**

Pagi hari di Lake Castle dimana toko-toko dibuka juga cuaca yang cerah lalu juga dipenuhi para pengunjung yang datang ke Lake Castle untuk beristirahat atau sekadar jalan-jalan.

Queen membasuh wajahnya namun dia masih merasa resah, lalu memutuskan untuk berendam di onsen supaya pikirannya tenang dan tidak tegang keesokan harinya

Di Onsen.

"Pagi Queen!". Sapa Goro dengan ceria seperti biasanya

"Pagi Goro!, bagaimana dengan pemandianmu?"

"Ramai seperti biasa! Bahkan ada yang jauh-jauh datang dari Harmonia hanya untuk mencoba berendam!". Jawab Goro sambil tertawa

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku ke—"

"Tunggu dulu Queen!". Sela Goro "Karena masih pagi maka hari ini pemandiannya dicampur saat sore hari baru dipisah"

"Kau serius?". Queen kaget

"Iya aku tidak main-main kok! sudahlah masuk saja".

"Baiklah". Queen pun mengalah

Di dalam

"Yang benar saja! Dicampur ? Dasar si Goro ada-ada saja dan lebih baik jangan sampai ada Ace! Bisa-bisa kutinju dia!". Gerutu Queen

"Queen?"

Queen terkejut "Geddoe? Kau sedang apa disini?". Queen bingung

"Tentu saja mandi kau ini ada-ada saja". Jawab Geddoe

"Oh iya hahaha! Kok aku bisa lupa ya? Payah!". Kata Queen walaupun ia panik kenapa harus Geddoe? Namun ia merasa lebih baik Geddoe daripada si Ace.

"Tumben kau ada disni Geddoe".

"Ya, itu karena aku merasa resah"

"Resah lagi?".

"Ya memangnya kenapa Queen?".

"Aku juga merasa resah lagi". Jawab Queen

"Sungguh suatu kebetulan ya Queen." Kata Geddoe

"Ya". Queen menghela nafasnya dan dia merasakan perasaan yang berkecamuk begitupula dengan Geddoe

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya Geddoe". Kata Queen

"Ya Queen". Balas Geddoe

_Besok.._ mereka berdua mengatakan hal yang sama dalam hati.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 : Ah Finally…**

Malam hari di Lake Castle di danau di depan restoran yang sudah tutup…

Queen menghela nafasnya baginya hari ini adalah hari penentuan dan ia harus mengatakannya dan siap menerima resikonya

Sementara itu di dalam bar Geddoe juga merasa kalau hari ini adalah hari penentuan dan juga siap menerima resikonya…

"Hei boss mau kemana?". Tanya Ace

"Aku mau keluar aku sudah cukup untuk minum-minum malam ini". Jawab Geddoe lalu dia keluar dari bar

"Hei Joker kau ngerasa nggak kalau akhir-akhir ini Bos agaka aneh?". Tanya Ace sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Ya aku merasa begitu tapi sudahlah biarkan saja suka-suka dia kan?". Kata Joker sambil menenggak minumnya.

"Benar juga ya sudahlah." Kata Ace

"Heh! Payah sekali mereka itu!". Ucap Duke

"Aku rasa kau benar Duke". Kata Elaine. "Kelihatannya hanya kita berdua yang menyadarinya".

"Benar katamu Elaine aku merasa kalau hari ini adalah puncaknya". Kata Duke penuh dengan percaya diri sambil menyeringai.

"Ya kita lihat saja hasilnya positif atau negatif aku tidak peduli". Jawab Elaine sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

Sementara itu di danau di depan restoran…

"Queen". Sapa Geddoe

"Ah Geddoe kukira siapa". Kata Queen

"Anu". Shut mereka bersamaan.

"Kau duluan Queen"

"Tidak kau duluan saja Geddoe".

"Baiklah kalau begitu". Kata Geddoe sambil tersenyum lalu memandang langit

"Kau tahu sejak dulu aku selalu memperhatikan seorang wanita awalnya dia hanya rekan namun setelah mendapat True Fire Rune ini dan melawan Luc aku tidak memandangnya lagi sebagai rekan namun sebagai seorang wanita." Lalu Geddoe menatap Queen .

"Dan wanita itu adalah kau Queen!". Ujar Geddoe, akhirnya dia merasa lega setelah mengucapkannya mengungkapkan perasaan aneh yang selalu menghantuinya.

Queen terkejut ia tidak meyangka kalau Geddoe juga ternyata menyukainya.

"Karena itu kau tahu kan seorang 'King' tidak mampu hidup tanpa 'Queen' karena itu maukah kau menjadi kekasihku lalu kemudian menjadi istriku untuk selama-lamanya dan lekat seperti kartu yang lengkap". Jawabnya sambil tersenyum penuh makna.

"Ah". Queen terbata-bata "Tentu saja aku mau!".

Lalu Queen mengeluarkan kartu 'King' dari sakunya dan menunjukkannya kepada Geddoe.

"Kau tahu Geddoe aku juga menyukaimu! Setiap kali aku merasa resah aku selalu melihat kartu ini". Queen pun lalu mencium kartu tersebut.

"Tapi aku tidak akan membutuhkannya lagi". Queen pun menjatuhkan kartu itu kemudian ia memeluk Geddoe. "Karena sekarang aku sudah menemukan 'King'ku yang sebenarnya". Kemudian dia memeluk Geddoe

"Jadi kau juga menyukaiku?". Tanya Geddoe

"Tentu saja!". Jawab Queen

Lalu kemudian keduannya pun tersenyum

"Kau mau ke dalam istana?" Tanya Geddoe

"Ya!". Jawab Queen

Queen pun menggandeng tangan Geddoe

"Queen kan mestinya aku yang—"

"Sudahlah". Sela Queen "Sekarang adalah giliranku".

Geddoe tersenyum dia tidak meyangka kalau dia dan Queen saling menyukai satu sama lain

Lalu kemudian keduanya pergi ke dalam istana


	9. Final Chapter

**Final Chapter : A Few Years Later… **

2 tahun kemudian… Di penginapan Vinay Del Zexay…

"Pagi semuanya!". Sapa Aila sambil menuruni tangga

"Pagi!". Sapa Joker,Queen,Jackques dan Ace

Aila memandang sekelilingnya namun ia tak menemukan Geddoe ataupun Queen

"Dimana Geddoe dan Queen?". Tanya Aila

"Tidak tahu". Jawab Ace sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"Mungkin mereka sedang diluar…". Jawab Jackques

"Tapi tidak kusangka mereka saling menyukai satu sama lain." Kata Joker

"Ya, itu benar sekali!". Sahut Ace. "Bahkan aku masih ingat betapa terkejutnya saat tahu".

"Kalau setelah itu mereka berdua menikah". Jawab Aila sambil memesan soda

Sementara itu di market Vinay Del Zexay dimana saat itu sedang ramai-ramainya…

"Aduh Geddoe". Tegur Queen "Biarkan aku membawa beberapa perbekalan perjalanan kita dong".

"Tidak bisa". Kata Geddoe dengan tegas sambil membawa semua perbekalan untuk perjalanan ke Caleria.

"Kau ini". Keluh Queen "Dulu kau tidak setegas ini".

"Karena kau adalah istriku sedangkan aku adalah suamimu, karena itu aku makin tegas dulu dan sekarang itu berbeda". Jawab Geddoe.

"Dasar kau ini!". Kata Queen sambil menepuk punggung Geddoe.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke penginapan, yang lain pasti sudah menunggu". Kata Geddoe sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

"Kau ini, tunggu dong!". Kata Queen sambil menyssul Geddoe dengan cepat dan mereka memasuki penginapan dimana Aila, Ace, Joker, dan Jacques menunggu.

"Maaf ya kami berdua lama". Kata Queen sedangkan Geddoe memberi perbekalan kepada Ace yang dia beli bersama Queen supaya Ace mengaturanya.

"Apa yang membuat kalian berdua lama di luar?". Tanya Aila penasaran

"Aila". Kata Joker sebelum Geddoe atau Queen menjawab pertanyaan Aila. "Kalau tidak salah mereka berdua pergi keluar untuk membeli perbekalan perjalanan kita, kau lupa ya Aila? ".

"Ah iya aku lupa".. Kata Aila sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok". Jawab Queen sambil tersenyum. Ia masih memiliki rahasia yang belum diungkapkan kepada Geddoe.

"Kalau begitu mari kita ke Caleria sekarang". Kata Geddoe

"Baik boss/kapten! ". Sahut Ace, Joker dan Jacques lalu mereka bangkit dari bangku

Sementara itu di perjalanan menuju Caleria…

"Anu… Geddoe". Kata Queen sambil merasa tidak sabar mengungkapkan rahasianya ke Geddoe

"Ada apa Queen?". Geddoe bingung.

"Itu ada yang mau kukatakan kepadamu". Jawab Queen dengan gugup

"? Katakan saja Queen".

"Itu.. aku hanya mau mengatakannya kepadamu". Jawab Queen dengan pelan "Sini kubisikkan sesuatu padamu."

Geddoe lalu mendekat ke Queen dan mendengar apa yang ia bisikkan. Geddoe terkejut lalu setelah itu dia tersenyum.

"Jadi begitu…". Kata Geddoe

"Ya, itu benar". Kata Queen sambil tersenyum penuh makna.

"Hei kalian berdua!". Sahut Aila "Ayo cepat! Kalau tidak nanti ketinggalan".

"Baik!". Jawab mereka berdua lalu segera mengahmpiri yang lainnya.

Ace dan Joker; seperti biasanya ribut hanya karena masalah sepele, sedangkan Jacques diam sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling dan Geddoe seperti biasanya diam seribu bahasa… Aila berbincang-bincang kepada Queen. Aila yang penasaran apa yang Queen katakan kepada Geddoe sambil berbisik menanyakan hal tersebut kepada Queen.

"Hei Queen apa yang kau bisikan kepada Geddoe?" Tanya Aila penuh selidik.

Queen tidak meyangka kalau Aila melihatnya mengatakan sesuatu kepada Geddoe sambil berbisik, lalu ia menyungginkan senyumnya ke Aila.

"Itu rahasia". Jawabnya dengan singkat lalu melangkah ke arah Geddoe.

"Eh?" Sunggut Aila

Geddoe yang menyadari Queen menyusulnya tersenyum ke Queen sambil mengingat perkataan yang dibisikkan oleh Queen kepadanya.

"_Kau tahu Geddoe?". _Bisiknya "_Masih ingat ketika kita beristirahat kembali di Lake Castle beberapa minggu lalu setelah kita menikah? Waktu itu aku tidak enak badan dan atas saran Lucia aku memeriksakan diriku ke Tuta—dan kata Tuta aku sudah hamil 2 minggu. Itu artinya kau akan jadi Ayah dan aku akan menjadi Ibu—lalu semua anggota HSDF ke 12 akan menjadi paman dan kakak bagi anak kita."_

"Ada apa Geddoe?". Tanya Queen

"Hanya tidak sabar saja". Jawabnya dengan terkekeh-kekeh.

"Aku juga tidak sabar" Balas Queen sambil memegang perutnya.

"Hei kalian berdua ayo cepat!". Seru Joker kepada Geddoe dan Queen

Lalu Geddoe dan Queen menyusul kearah mereka sambil menggandeng Queen.

_Mulai dari sekarang kita akan selalu bersama… hingga maut memisahkan kita berdua… _

_**The End**_


End file.
